OPERATION: SEPERATE AND COME TOGETHER
by LeaD
Summary: Crappy title... Anyway the KND turn 13 yrs old. They leave to become teenagers but Kuki had her own problems and moves away. 4 yrs later everyone meets up... in bootcamp with their own problems
1. Operation 1: Friends4evuh

Disclaimer: I don't' own Codename: KND. I'm pretty sure an idea like this has probably been done… or something like that but does it matter right now? Didn't think so!

Operation1: Friends-4-Evuh. 

                Tears threatened slip down their faces as they watched the usually happy girl hold her rainbow monkey trying her best not to cry. They were all thirteen years now and it was time for them to give up their roles as KND.  She bowed her head and handed off the purple Rainbow Monkey to one of the female operatives who had just recently joined the KND crew. The girl looked at her before giving her a smile… she had been eyeing the toy while thinking of a way to beg her parent's to buy her one.

"Thank you…" The child said giving her a million megawatt smile… one that would usually grace her face. 

"No problem…" She said smiling a small smile. "You could throw it away, put it part of your collection or start your own collection." She said to the girl who seemed to instantly fall in love with the cute creature.

"That was the first one you ever had wasn't it?" The voice of Numbuh four… or Wallabe Beatles asked her. "One of the operatives who were leaving gave it to you, right?" (Don't' know if it's true or not but who cares right now…)

"You remembered?" Numbuh three asked looking at the short blonde next to her. The blonde just merely tried to pay attention to what had been going on… but her eyes were starting to burn a hole in his head.

"Yes, I remembered." He said.

"And it hurts me to say this, but the time has come for the five greatest KND operatives to…" The speaker then paused as the room grew silent. "Aw let's just get on with this!" 

"It feels so odd…" Hoagie formally known as Numbuh two poked at his slice of pizza.

"I know what you mean." Nigel said lifting his pizza to his lips to take a bite out of it.

"Abigail thinks Kuki is taking it the hardest out of all of us." Abby said shaking her head. 

"That don't sound right!" Hoagie said getting a nod of agreement from Abigail

"But you're right Num- Abby… I've never seen Kuki eat so much." Nigel watched her receive her fifth slice of pizza. She made her way to the table and sat down. She went through the slice easily and sat there in silence like her other friends had been.

"Enough!" Wally spoke up finally. "We knew this day was coming so why are we acting like it the end of the world 'ere?" He sat down when silence greeted him.

"I'm moving." Kuki said suddenly. Everyone's gaze turned towards her.

"What?"

"I'm moving… My mother and I are going back to Japan to stay with my grandparents while the rest of their divorce goes through."

"Wait, going to Japan, divorce what's going on?" Nigel asked the girl.

"I didn't want to bother you guys especially with the ceremony and all but my mother and father have been having problems so they decided to call it quits. My mother is taking me back to Japan and my father is staying here in America." She said.

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know…" She said. "We're leaving tomorrow." 

"You could've told us sooner!!"

"I know but…" She took in a deep breath and reached into her bag. She retrieved four envelopes and placed them on the table before standing and left. Each of the ex-KND operatives took the envelope with their names on it. All of them glanced at each other before opening them to see what's inside. Inside had been at least one picture of Kuki and the operative. Like Abigail had one of her and Kuki just after one of their many fights with the DLCFDTL, Wally had one when they were at the Bring your daughter to work day and the boss was sending the girls to Pluto. Hoagie had one just after she had a tea party with the nuclear war heads he had created, Nigel had one when she had stolen his sunglasses and put them on one of her Rainbow Monkeys. On the back of the pictures was her message to each of them.

_KND-_

_                I guess you could say I've been really selfish for not telling you sooner, and I wouldn't change that. In my mind I guess everything was meant to be happy and telling you good-bye would shatter our happiness. I guess if I could change anything I wouldn't. I was glad to be part of a team who understood me or something like that. I just wish I could be braver like Nigel, smarter like Hoagie, more intimidating like Wally, and cooler like Abby. Just remember that even though we will one day grow up to be the adults we fought day after day I won't stop missing you guys! While we may not be KND Operative anymore I will forever remember you guys as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh4, and Numbuh 5. Who knows… maybe one day we'll meet again and until then we'll always be friends-4-Evuh. ^_^. _

_                                                                                                                -Kuki_

"You know, in all the time I've known her this is the first time she's ever made complete sense." Hoagie said earning nods from the others.

"I guess it's time I went home." Wally stood up. "See you in school Monday." He said walking off.

"Yeah same here." Hoagie said.

"Abby's got a curfew…" Abigail said giving Nigel the 'peace' sign and walked off. Nigel stood and left himself…


	2. Operation 2: Miss you

Disclaimer: I don't' own Codename: KND. I'm pretty sure an idea like this has probably been done… or something like that but does it matter right now? Didn't think so! And yeah I'd hate to say it but it won't be as humorous as it sounds but I'm not one to be too serious so stick around some humor will show up.

Operation 2: Miss you.

_KND-_

_                I guess you could say I've been really selfish for not telling you sooner, and I wouldn't change that. In my mind I guess everything was meant to be happy and telling you good-bye would shatter our happiness. I guess if I could change anything I wouldn't. I was glad to be part of a team who understood me or something like that. I just wish I could be braver like Nigel, smarter like Hoagie, more intimidating like Wally, and cooler like Abby. Just remember that even though we will one day grow up to be the adults we fought day after day I won't stop missing you guys! While we may not be KND Operative anymore I will forever remember you guys as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh4, and Numbuh 5. Who knows… maybe one day we'll meet again and until then we'll always be friends-4-Evuh. ^_^. _

_                                                                                                                -Kuki_

He looked at the message on the back of the photo before turning it over to look at the photo. He looked at the picture so much he could recite the letter backwards in his sleep. Who knew that having her disappear like that would hurt him so much? He always knew he cared for her a bit more than the others in the group but when she mentioned moving all the way on the other side of the globe it almost tore him to pieces. He was afraid that maybe he had started to… love her.

"No, that's silly. Cruddy girl never stayed still or quiet for that matter." He said looking through the photos she left him. 

It wasn't until he went home that night four years ago he had found several other pictures in the envelope. Each one had a special memory to him but only one could ever make him blush a bit every time he looked at it… even more so now that he was seventeen and hormones struck a nerve. It was a picture of one morning when she had been sent to wake him up.  For some reason he was refusing to do so, so she jumped on him bringing her face close to his ear… She had intended on yelling in his ear but he turned his face and his lips brushed hers taking her first kiss at the age of twelve. What a way to wake up… Sadly the only reason it wasn't his was when he had to cover for Nigel who was Numbuh one at the time and spent time with Lizzie while he slept for some important mission.

"Cruddy, girl…" He thought darkly looking out of his window. Across the street from his home were Nigel and Lizzie. He really disliked that girl especially now that they were older. 

She and Nigel were seen together all the time nowadays and that had been the first thread to loosen on the bond of the ex KND operatives. Apparently Abigail had a thing for Nigel but he was so involved with Lizzie it easily went over his head and the girl began to deeply involve herself with music. Hoagie stayed around a little longer but eventually distanced himself when he joined a local band as a drummer… the same band ex operative 274 had joined as a bass player, much to his parents' dismay. That just left him, Wallabe Beatles. 

"I don't know Kuks… but for some reason I could use the ray of light you always seemed to have." He thought looking at the address on top of his desk.  He sat down and picked up a pen hoping she still remembered the short blonde, who wasn't nearly as short anymore, with the bowl hair cut.

"Wally! Jenna's here!" His older brother said from the top of his stairs.

"Right… I'll be right down." He called out with his accent still as strong as ever. He looked at the paper and had gotten only as far as "Dear Kuki". A sigh left his throat as he snuck another glance at the picture of the two twelve year old in his room on his bed. 'If only she were here now, with you, on your bed, possibly a more passionate kiss…' his hormones prodded at him with ideas that never would've crossed his mind four years ago. He put the pictures in his desk drawer as well as the almost non existent letter and went downstairs. He quickly stood up pushing any memories of the girl aside and stuffing them away in a mental closet that was starting to become so full it might not close anymore. 

"Hey, Wally." Jenna said making him cringe a bit. What was he thinking when he agreed to date the girl. Oh wait that's right… he wasn't. He just knew he had a void that needed filling and she was the first thing to agree to date him despite the fact she was a few inches taller than him.

"'ey, Jenna…" He said before calling out to his parent's. "Be back in a couple-a hours." 

"I was thinking that maybe we should go to a party." Jenna gushed on. "Cuz like Marie Martinez's parents went away for the weekend and she's having this huge bash at her house and her pool will be open."

"OK…" he managed out before she continued to gush on about something that happened at the mall. Who knows but whatever it was, it didn't interest him, like most of her constant babbling. Yes, today would be the day he would break it off with her.

"I think it would put some focus in his life, dear." Mrs. Beatles said quietly as soon as Wally and Jenna took off down the street.

"But don't you think it's a bit rash. He's made it through most of his life just fine."

"Only because for ten of seventeen years he's had his friends to help control his temper… and for four of those years he hasn't quite been himself. I've stood and watched for four years and notice temper flares up over little things." The woman sighed.

"He's a growing boy of course he'll have a bit of a temper. It seems to me we don't have to worry about him off on the streets doing drugs or sleeping with every girl he meets. In today's world he could be doing a lot worse, honey. A temper is nothing compared to what he could be doing, bringing home pregnant girls."

"His last suspension was a final warning. If he starts another fight he could get expelled."

"Don't worry…"

"How can you tell me not to worry when school only started last month?!? They are carrying his warnings over from previous years." The woman was quickly growing angry with her husband. "And who are we to say he isn't out there doing drugs or sleeping with girls!! We're not with him all the time!"  
  
  
"Jenna… We need to talk." He interrupted the little circle she had been in with her friends.

"Hi Wally…" The other girls smiled at him before leaving the couple to themselves. 

"Talk to me about what?" She asked before the DJ played a new song.  "Oh, Wally, it's our song!!" She exclaimed grabbing his hand as if to pull him onto the dance floor but stood his ground and yanked her back.

"We need to talk now." His words were slow and serious. They were almost unheard by the girl. She walked with him inside the house and sat in a corner where a few couples had managed to leave unoccupied with their making out. Apparently Jenna got the thought in her mind he wanted to make out as well and tried to throw herself at him but he stopped her before she got close.

"What's going on Wally?"

"Listen, Jenna, You're a really nice girl but I don't think it's going to work out." He said.

"What?" 

"I'm calling it quits. I just can't do it anymore."

"Can't do what?"  
"Us… I just don't feel things for you like you may feel for me. I'm really sorry to say this but it's over."

"What?!?! After all the time I've spent with you?!?!" She began yelling. Wally knew this was coming and he waited for her to say something else but she hadn't. He figured she was done already and he stood to leave only to be tackled from behind. "Wallabe Beatles you are a jerk! For a while I was beginning to think it was me so I tried harder for you! Now I understand you've been cheating on me and instead of being a man about it you just take the easy way out and call it quits so should I ever see you and that whore you've been messing with it'll be as if you just moved on!"

"It's nothing like that!"  He stood a bit and she fell to the floor on her butt. He stood up straight and looked at her. "I don't know where ya get ya crazy ideas but there is no other girl on the side I just can't handle it anymore."

"So it is me…" She began to cry.

"It's not you it's me! Things are complicated in my life and I just can't deal."

"So I'm a complication?!?!" She started screaming.

"I didn't say that…" He touched her shoulder as if to calm her but she turned and swung at him.

"It was loud and clear I'm a complication and you can't handle it!"

"Jenna…" He grabbed her arms to keep her from hitting him. It wasn't his style to hit girls and he wasn't going to start now. She lifted her foot and kicked him in the thigh barely missing the target she was aiming for. She lifted her and dropped her onto the couch that was now empty. "It's over. I can't do a relationship at all right now." He said while in the back of his mind he was really missing Kuki right now… She'd probably handle the girl for him. "Tha's all nothing more…" He stood to walk away.

"Wally, I'm pregnant with your baby!!!" She screamed making him turn to look at her in shock.

"No you're not… you an' me never…" He started to say only to be grabbed by the throat of a taller blonde… Jenna's brother, Ryan.

"I warned you when you first got together with me sister small fry…"

"She's lyin'! Jenna and I never did anything like that." Wally then realized the attention was now on the whole scene. Who knew breaking up with an airhead like Jenna would be so hard… but not nearly as hard as Ryan's knee that crashed into his gut.

"Sorry, I forgot you aren't of regular guy's height… Next time I won't miss." Ryan attempted once more only to find it exceptionally hard to breathe at all and his grip on Wally's neck dissipated. Without warning a kick to the groin made Ryan groan out in pain.

"Next time you should worry about your sister more than whom she claims to be the father of her imaginary child." He turned to walk away but of course Ryan has friends who won't stand for that.

"Yes we've come to pick up our son…" Mrs. Beatles told the policeman.

"Name?" 

"Wallabe Beatles." The woman said in a frantic. The policeman pointed down a hallway where she took quick steps to catch up with her husband's long strides. They got to a cell and saw the young man asleep on the small bed with very little cuts and scratches.

"What made you say such a stupid thing Jenna?"  A fatherly voice said.

"I don't know." The girl said pausing momentarily at the cell Wallabe was in. "Good riddance." She said walking of and behind her was her brother Ryan who looked like he got into a fight with a bat and lost. Shortly several other badly bean young men followed.

"Do you think Boot camp is too rash now?" She looked at her husband who was attempting to awaken his son.

"Kuks… I miss you." He mumbled.


	3. Operation 3: Focus

Disclaimer: I don't' own Codename: KND. I'm pretty sure an idea like this has probably been done… or something like that but does it matter right now? Didn't think so! And yeah I'd hate to say it but it won't be as humorous as it sounds but I'm not one to be too serious so stick around some humor will show up.

Operation 3: Focus (Same day as last Chapter)

_KND-_

_                I guess you could say I've been really selfish for not telling you sooner, and I wouldn't change that. In my mind I guess everything was meant to be happy and telling you good-bye would shatter our happiness. I guess if I could change anything I wouldn't. I was glad to be part of a team who understood me or something like that. I just wish I could be braver like Nigel, smarter like Hoagie, more intimidating like Wally, and cooler like Abby. Just remember that even though we will one day grow up to be the adults we fought day after day I won't stop missing you guys! While we may not be KND Operative anymore I will forever remember you guys as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh4, and Numbuh 5. Who knows… maybe one day we'll meet again and until then we'll always be friends-4-Evuh. ^_^. _

_                                                                                                                -Kuki_

                How long has she been avoiding things? Who knows… all she knows is that when the relationship between Nigel and Lizzie had reached its 4.5 year mark she couldn't stand it. She wasn't the conniving type and she wouldn't start now, so she just let her heart become broken. So broken she didn't think anything would console her, that is until she had discovered music did things to her mood. Like a certain song could make her feel happy all over again, another would remind her of him and it would break her heart, and a completely different song could remind her of the best friend she ever had… Kuki Sanbag.

"hmm…" She began to think about the way her life had been going. She partly felt guilty for deserting her friends but she needed to get over Nigel before she ever decided it would be best to re-join the group. The sound of her phone ringing brought her back to reality. "Yo!" She picked up the phone.

"Hello, is this Abby?" A female voice made it to the girl's ears.

"That depends on who wants to know…" 

"Marie Martinez…" The voice answered making Abby shake her head. Marie Martinez was one of the most popular girls in school, because of her looks no doubt. What would she be doing calling her? "I heard you play good music…"

"And…?" 

"I've got three hundred dollars for your services."

"I don't know…" Abby checked her schedule. "When's the party?"? 

"Tonight…"

"Say what?!?!" Abby nearly screamed. "I don't usually do last minute jobs… It takes too long to pick out the right music and…"

"Four fifty then." She said suddenly.

"I don't know…"

"Listen the band I had booked just broke up and I desperately need music!" Abby almost laughed at the desperate tone in her voice. Abby checked her calendar and sighed. Tonight she was supposed to go to that teen club meeting her parents made her join just to keep her 'focused'. Quite frankly she hated that stupid meeting but it meant so much to her parents… aww what the hell. 

"Three fifty and I'll be over in two hours…" Abby said writing down the address to the girl's house. "What kind of music should I bring?" 

"Anything that you'd hear on the radio…" Marie said quickly. "I have other arrangements to make so your money will be waiting when you get here."

"Abby!!" her mother called her, meaning she was home from work already. Abby left her room and stopped when she passed the hallway mirror. 

Her looks have changed over the years. She ditched that single long braid of her and chopped her hair to a moderately short cut… and she had resorted to wearing minimal amount of makeup. After checking her reflection she went downstairs to see her mother was bringing in groceries. She rushed outside to help bring in the remaining bags.

"How was your day today?" Her mother asked ditching her lab jacket across the couch.

"Alright." Her answer was short and quick.

"You have that meeting tonight right?"

"Yes…"

"Are you going to at least show up for this meeting?"

"I don't know." 

"Abigail, your father and I enrolled you into that program…"

"Help me find some focus in my life, but I already have some focus…"

"Music?" Her father's voice rang out making her wince. He was home early.

"Yes." Abby said putting away several boxes of cereal.

"There is no career in music, Abigail."

"Sure there is… I could own my own record company. Make it a business out of being a DJ… or…"

"Or you could go to college and take up something that is more likely to be with in your reach." 

"Mark…" Her mother tried to cut in seeing how her father was becoming angry over the matter.

"Stop trying to defend her Louisa…" Mark said. "Abigail, need to realize that music isn't everything. Those people you see on T.V. were picked up off the street, or in a strip bar, or waiting on people. Who knows how long they have been waiting!"

"Why can't, for once, you support me and my dream of being involved with music?!?!" Abigail yelled. "You keep telling me it's out of my reach! Well maybe if I had support I could be to just one step closer to what I want to be!" She stormed out of the front door and into the garage.

"What did I tell you Louisa? No respect for anyone!" Her father turned his attention to his mother. "It was your idea to try out that stupid teen help club but if we had sent her to boot camp like I wanted to before this wouldn't happen and she'd be living in a reality world!"

"Boot camp is so harsh!" Louisa said. "The girl at least has a dream Mark and didn't run off and get pregnant by some hoodlum boy." Louisa said gently.

"So now it's my fault you couldn't find your dream of making it in music?!?" Mark yelled watching Louisa turn from him.

"I never said that, Mark." Her voice broke proving she was now in tears. "But she has a dream and I didn't push her into it either. She might just make it in what I couldn't." She started to walk away. "Do whatever you want, but I'm not going to be the one to ruin her life. Just for any misunderstanding I don't blame you I blame myself… and yet I'd do it over again just to give my little girl a chance to be happy and if she fails at least she could say she tried." Louisa said walking up the stairs leaving Mark alone with a kitchen full of groceries that still needed to be put away.

"Perfect!" Marie Martinez said as Abby had just finished setting up her system. Abby picked out a record from the stack she has next to her and started the music as several guests began to arrive. She then picked up her headphones and began to pick and choose several different songs from another record and kept it on standby as she left her perch to score something to eat before it was all gone.

                She looked at the couples all over the place; most of them making out but a few actually was listening to her music and dancing to it. She saw a group of jocks bunch up in a corner to watch one of the less popular kids drink as much as he could from a keg can they managed to get. She smirked as the skinny kid wound up throwing most of it back up and went back to selecting music… then it all stopped when she saw her coming towards her post… Lizzie. Over the years the girl ditched her two pigtails and opted for a single braid going down her back

"Hi, Abigail!" She spoke with that same semi annoying voice.

"Hi Lizzie." She replied.

"Do you have my favorite song?"

"I don't know… what is it?" She refused to make eye contact with the girl.

"Drive me crazy by Britney Spears."

"I'm not sure…" Abby when to her box of records while muttering a few choice words at the girl.

"Come on Lizzie let's go dance." His voice rang out striking a nerve in her system.

"Wait, I wanna see if she has my favorite song!" She said as Abby came back with a record she kept in case she had a pre-teen party to DJ.

"Yeah I have it…" She said not even glancing at Nigel.

"Abby, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I could say the same." She said stiffly which struck a chord in Nigel's system. For sometime now Abby had been brushing him off as an acquaintance she had met. "So do you want to hear the song Lizzie or not?"

"No... I was wondering if you could make a copy for me... you know being Nigel's friend and all."

"Sure, no problem!" Abby said.

"Come on Nigey…" Lizzie dragged Nigel out to the dance floor. She watched them go before sighing deeply.

"Abby thinks it's time to get ready to pack up…" She said noticing Wally become the center of attention. Apparently he managed to get on Ryan's bad side. She kept one more record out before putting most of them into her car. By time she got back much glass was being broken and she saw one of the neighbors look out the window with her phone in hand. She shook her head listening to things get smashed and began to pack up her stuff by time she got her last speaker put away the police arrived. She shook her head and drove off down the street. 

Once she got home she pulled up and opened the garage door… She reached into her trunk and began to unload stuff only to turn around and find her mother standing there. She almost expected something about disappointment but she said nothing and together they unpacked her stuff. They went inside and both sat down.

"Your father went to bust up some party on Elm Street."

"Good…" She said not mentioning she was there. Then there was a long pause.

"He's sending you to boot camp."

"What?!?!" She almost felt like fainting.

"He's fed up with my attempts to get you to focus on your future and…"

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!!" 


	4. Operation 4: It's Over

Disclaimer: I don't' own Codename: KND. I'm pretty sure an idea like this has probably been done… or something like that but does it matter right now? Didn't think so! And yeah I'd hate to say it but it won't be as humorous as it sounds but I'm not one to be too serious so stick around some humor will show up.

Operation 3: It's over… (Same day as last two chapters)

_KND-_

_                I guess you could say I've been really selfish for not telling you sooner, and I wouldn't change that. In my mind I guess everything was meant to be happy and telling you good-bye would shatter our happiness. I guess if I could change anything I wouldn't. I was glad to be part of a team who understood me or something like that. I just wish I could be braver like Nigel, smarter like Hoagie, more intimidating like Wally, and cooler like Abby. Just remember that even though we will one day grow up to be the adults we fought day after day I won't stop missing you guys! While we may not be KND Operative anymore I will forever remember you guys as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh4, and Numbuh 5. Who knows… maybe one day we'll meet again and until then we'll always be friends-4-Evuh. ^_^. _

_                                                                                                                -Kuki_

"You've got to be kidding me!!!" Nigel said to no one as his voice echoed off the walls of his bedroom. 

On his desk, in several picture frames were the pictures Kuki had left him before her big move. When she announced she'd be moving Nigel just knew that everything the group had struggled so hard to establish as a friendship would crumble. 'People grow up and grow apart' he'd tell himself whenever he'd begin to wish for the condolence the circle of friends had provided for him at the time. 

If anything he could use that comfort now more than anything. His grades had been slipping in school to become very low and as of lately he had been skipping. Both he and Lizzie had been skipping school doing things that would devastate their parents if they found out… but of course they had found out. Apparently one of the many times they had started doing such things they rushed and he had forgotten the condom. Needless to say they had to say something since Lizzie had been 'running late', which baffled him because last he heard she was on the pill to begin with.

Their parent's were devastated just as they thought they would be. They were angry and upset, and then came the shock when Lizzie had broken the news that she might be pregnant… Thankfully Lizzie had called yesterday and said she was just late nothing more and her monthly friend had come on. Still the shock hadn't worn off and well Nigel's parents thought it would be best if he had a change in scenario.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Nigel said finally picking up the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, Lizzie?" 

_"OH, Nigel I was just about to call you! There's a party tonight and I REALLY want to go."_

"A party?" 

_"Yes, I think knowing I'm not Pregnant is something worth celebrating!"_

"But Lizzie…"

_Pick me up at seven…" Lizzie said before hanging up._

_"_Lizzie…" He groaned looking at the phone. 

He sighed and looked out of his window. Across the street Wallabe Beatles was busy mowing the lawn. Nigel glanced at the clock on his wall and saw that it was Ten o'clock and the cool autumn breeze was starting to kick in a bit. He glanced back out of his window and shook his head as he watched Wally kick the pile of leaves that started to fall apart with the breeze.

"Cruddy leaves!" He heard the blonde mutter before giving up and looking at the pile meaningfully. Wally looked around and shrugged as he allowed himself to fall backwards on the pile. A smile cracked his face as a leaf landed on his nose. Nigel merely shook his head at the blonde as a wave of sympathy washed over him. 

"That was something Kuki would do…" Nigel pointed out to no one. A pang hit him when he mentioned the girl. 

Everyone in the group knew Wally had deep feelings for the Asian girl, behind his and her back Hoagie, Abby, and himself would lightly tread on the word love. Of course when they were a tight group they could never tell Wally that. They couldn't tell him that even after she left because he was in a slump of depression for sometime. Then he went into denial of caring more than anything other than a friendly love for her, and then he became violent… Of course that was after everyone just went their separate ways. Somehow the scatterbrained girl was the glue to hold the group together.

"That's preposterous." Nigel thought remembering how much trouble the girl caused. Sometimes everyone had twice the work to do because she was off in La-La land… but there were more times than one had she done more than what anyone would've done and if one of her ridiculous toys were destroyed she'd really have a fit. Nigel almost laughed remembering the time Numbuh four… Wally had managed to destroy a cat toy and she dressed him up like the cat. A chuckle escaped from his throat easing some of the pain he felt. "Military school… for what? I'm an ex KND operative! My skills are as good as ever, before they know it I'll be running the place."

"Nigel, are you awake?" The voice of Lizzie reached his ears stirring him out of a nap. When had he gone to sleep? He glanced at the clock that said it was now six thirty. He looked at her and saw her chewing on her lower lip.  

"Yeah." He said. "Let's go outside… I need some fresh air."  He said grabbing his red sweat shirt and a cap to keep his bald noggin warm. Once outside he sat on the swing that was attached to the tree in his front lawn and Lizzie settled herself in his lap.

"Are you okay?  You've been out of it." Lizzie sighed before pushing her glasses back up on her nose.

"Things just haven't been going right with me." He said. He sighed deeply as Lizzie got up and began dancing to music playing her own head. 

"Hello Nigel!" Marie Martinez grinned at Nigel but her smile quickly faltered when she noticed Lizzie there. "Hello Lizzie…" Marie said out of politeness. "I hope you guys enjoy the party…" Marie said before stopping Nigel. "I have to talk to you." She whispered and Nigel merely nodded knowing what about… Lizzie.

"Of course." He told the girl before looking around for Lizzie. He spotted her by the DJ… Inwardly he began to groan as he made his way over to her. "Come on Lizzie let's go dance." 

"Wait, I wanna see if she has my favorite song!" Lizzie practically pouted the pout that got Nigel to do anything.

"Yeah I have it…" A familiar voice finally drew Nigel's attention to who the DJ was.

"Abby, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I could say the same." She said making him wince. For some reason she had become rather 'snippy' with him. She then turned her attention to Lizzie. "Do you wanna request the song or not?"

"No, I was hoping for a copy since you're Nigel's friend and all." 

"Sure, No problem." She said.

"Come on, Nigey!" She yanked the bald kid away from the girl. Nigel merely sighed and waved goodbye to the friend who didn't even catch it. After a few Dances Nigel thought it would best break the news to her.

"Lizzie I really think we should talk." Nigel tried to gain her attention but her attention as well as several other kids' attention was on the fight brewing in the living room. Almost immediately Lizzie grabbed his hand and went to see what the commotion was about.  They had gotten separated when she squeezed her way through the crowd, which sufficed as reason for him to go find Marie.

"Excuse me ladies." Nigel interrupted the circle Marie had been standing with.

"Hello, Nigel!" The girls said simultaneously before walking away.

"Marie, whatever you have to say please don't let it be out of your affections for me." Nigel said suddenly making the girl look away. HE knew she had a thing for him and had let it be known for sometime now.

"Part of it is out of spite, but it's the truth." She said. "You see Lizzie had been suspecting you've wanted to break up with her, but knowing how honorable of a guy you are she figured a baby would keep you together; so she purposely began skipping out on her pills." Marie sucked on her lower lip watching Nigel process this information. Without warning he slipped his shades on his face to hide the anger that was racing through his system.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, I was in a chat room last night and she was there fuming over how it didn't work." Marie paused. "There were a lot of girls telling her off for it. Especially this one girl from Japa-"

"Chat room??"

"Yeah Numbuh1sGrrl is her Screen name right?" Marie said softly. "I think I still have the conversation saved."

"No Need." Nigel said as something broke inside the house.  Both Nigel and Marie sped off inside where a fight between Wallabe Beatles and Ryan Gillespie was going on. Apparently Ryan's flunkies had the snot kicked out of them to begin with and it just left the two boys. 

"Stop!!!" Marie began to demand, but no avail. One guy tried to hold back Ryan and another grabbed Wally but they underestimated the shorter guy's strength and wound up hit himself. Nigel took off his shades forgetting about his anger and wanted to salvage as much as he could of Marie's stuff but apparently Hoagie beat him to the rescue and caught Wally in a half Nelson before saying something in the boy's ear instantly calming him down. Before long Sirens were heard outside of the house and Wally had told Hoagie to leave.

"Nigel, Let's go!" Lizzie grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the house and they passed by Abby's father on the way out. He merely sent a glance at the boy but did nothing more. One out of distance Lizzie started laughing and kept walking. "That was awesome!!" She squealed. "The most fun I've had in a while."

"Even more fun then your plot to wedlock me?" Nigel said suddenly.

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"Well…"

"What are you talking about?" She looked at the ground.

"Look at me Lizzie." He demanded. She slowly turned her gaze to his eyes and he let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't believe you'd try such a thing!!" He turned from her.

"But Nigel, You and I belong together. I only wanted to make you…"

"Lizzie, you have cooked up some really stupid schemes to keep you and me together… I used to think the worst was with that stupid Boyfriend helmet, but this takes the cake!" 

"Nigel!" 

"Lizzie, I was going to break up with you because you and I have been together for so long I can't see you as a girlfriend anymore! I know so much about you you're better off as a friend." He sighed. "Because of your stupid plot I'm going to Military school." He said making her look down. "Not to mention that you would've ruined both your life as well as my own!!"

"Nigel…" She was reaching out a hand to touch him.

"Don't touch me." He tore from her touch. "It's over Lizzie." He started to walk down the street. "I'm done completely…"

"Nigel…" She looked at him leave her in the middle of the block.


	5. Opertation 5: On Da way

Disclaimer: I don't' own Codename: KND. I'm pretty sure an idea like this has probably been done… or something like that but does it matter right now? Didn't think so! And yeah I'd hate to say it but it won't be as humorous as it sounds but I'm not one to be too serious so stick around some humor will show up.

Operation 3: On the way. Day after.)

_KND-_

_                I guess you could say I've been really selfish for not telling you sooner, and I wouldn't change that. In my mind I guess everything was meant to be happy and telling you good-bye would shatter our happiness. I guess if I could change anything I wouldn't. I was glad to be part of a team who understood me or something like that. I just wish I could be braver like Nigel, smarter like Hoagie, more intimidating like Wally, and cooler like Abby. Just remember that even though we will one day grow up to be the adults we fought day after day I won't stop missing you guys! While we may not be KND Operative anymore I will forever remember you guys as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh4, and Numbuh 5. Who knows… maybe one day we'll meet again and until then we'll always be friends-4-Evuh. ^_^. _

_                                                                                                                -Kuki_

_"You've got mail!" _The all too familiar voice of the AOL voice said once Hoagie signed on. (Don't own AOL) 

"Nothing but junk again…" He groaned.

RainbowJapgurl: Hi Hoagie!

HunkoRama2: Hey Kuks… long time since we last talkied. Is everything okay?

HunkoRama2: *talked.

RainbowJapgurl: I know… Everything is as nice as can be when you hate ur dad and you mom dies just last year. So are u coming this semester or what?

HunkoRama2: Yeah I'm coming… u know what I got a call from Wally this morning.

RainbowJapgurl: Is dat a fact?

HunkoRama2: Yeah it is. U see he was locked up last night.

RainbowJapgurl: *Gasp* For what?

HunkoRama2: For fighting…

RainbowJapgurl: Tell me what happened… u better have details.

HunkoRama2: Ok listen here's from what I understand. you see Marie Martinez was having a party in which the band was supposed play in… but I was running late for practice and the band cancelled…for good.

RainbowJapgurl: I see…

HunkoRama2: Anyway out of boredom I show up at the party and I'm grooving. Abby was the DJ, Nigel and Lizzie were there, Wally was there with Jenna *gag*

RainbowJapgurl: Jenna?

HunkoRama2: His brain dead girlfriend. Anyway it seemed Wally had finally realized his feelings lie elsewhere with another girl because he broke up with Jenna at the party. When he had she made this huge scene about being pregnant with his baby.

RainbowJapgurl: Huh?!?!  
HunkoRama2: It wasn't true. She made it up to mortify him because it seems little Wally is still a virgin! *Laughs* Anyway Jenna's brother didn't like the idea of Wally messing around with his sister like that so him and his friends tried to jump Wally. Wally kicked their cans of course but Abby's dad came and broke up the party…

RainbowJapgurl…

HunkoRama2: Kuki…

RainbowJapgurl: Hey listen I got to go… Lunch time... I'll see you next week okay?

HunkoRama2: Sure… bye.

RainbowJapgurl: Bye.

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~ (A Week Later)

"Man, isn't this great…" Hoagie sighed getting out his parent's minivan. "They day I leave to start my boot camp training again its starts raining." He said grabbing his two suitcases out of the trunk.

"I don't see how you can enjoy going there!" Tommy muttered grabbing his own bags. "Oh that's right... your girlfriend is there!" Tommy said getting 'accidentally' whacked by Hoagie's suitcase.

"I'm sorry Tommy." Hoagie grinned as he walked inside of the waiting station. Once inside he saw a group of kids he had gotten used to ever since they couldn't be KND operatives any more… the ex DCFDTL.

"Hello Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr." They said in unison. Nope the group hadn't really changed all that much over the years… It's still amazing when they can actually be separated. 

"Hello!" Hoagie waved at the group. He sat down. "Looking forward to another fun six weeks of Boot Camp?"

"Not really." The short round one said. Yes she was still round and yes she still kept her two pigtails only they didn't defy gravity anymore. "But I might reconsider…" She said watching a certain bald kid step out a mini Van with a scowl planted on his face.

"Nigel Uno didn't expect to see you here." The tallest of the DCFDTL boys said. Nigel looked at the group but said nothing... obviously he was still asleep since the sun hadn't risen yet. He sat down as his parents tried to explain it was for the best. Nigel on the other hand rested his head against the wall and began to doze off.

"Oh come on, Wally it'll only be for six weeks."

"Six weeks too long!" An angry Australian accent rang out. "I was right in thinking parent's are nutcases." He muttered dropping his bag in a corner.

"Wally, honey…" His mother tried talking sense into him but he merely glared at her.

"Don't honey me! First you give me this ridiculous hair cut!" He pointed to his head that was now short and spiked up (Bai bai bowl cut). "Then you sign me up for Boot camp for what?!?! Beating up Ryan Gillespie who started the whole thing because his sister's psycho?!?!" he glared at the woman.

"That is why you're going!!! You're temper is out of control." His father said.

"Whateva!" He said pulling his headphones out of nowhere and popped them on his head turning the music up loud enough everyone in the room could hear he was listening to some rock song. His father looked ready to hit him but merely stomped out of the place. Wally's mother looked at him for an extra second before leaving as well. The door to the station never closed though because Abigail Lincoln walked in with her headphones on as well ignoring her father who was quickly growing angry with her as well.

"Just leave her alone."

"Stay out of it Louisa!" 

"No, leave her alone! She's with her friends now and you've already ruined the next six weeks of her life!!" Louisa yelled making everyone; including Wally and Abby, raise their eyebrows.

"Louisa not now…"

"I've had it! You treat me like I'm nothing I have no say in our marriage!!!" Louisa yelled stomping out of the place... shortly after a car engine was heard and the sound of tired screeched in the rain as she took off.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Tommy piped up.

"Shut up Tommy."  The line chorused from around the room. Tommy looked around at the older kids before shaking his head.

"So since we know Wally's got temper problems… everyone knows about Nigel's Lizzie problem, Care to share why you're here Abigail?" The DCFDTL asked. Abigail frowned. After the Kids Next Door lifestyle the DCFTL didn't seem so bad... once their father stripped them of their special place in his life and replaced them that is… Sure they were his children he just wouldn't give them missions or special weapons anymore.

"I need focus in my life." She said plainly. "I don't know why… never needed it before."

"That's because that Kuki girl used to make the REALLY stupid mistakes and you'd do the opposite of her." Tommy said getting hit by Hoagie. "Tommy you didn't know her well enough to say she did stupid thing." Hoagie said in her defense. "Although it was true she did." He couldn't help cracking a grin.

"Remember when she had that stupid doll and Wally Broke it…"

"You mean the cat that said 'I Love You' over and over?" Abigail asked finally breaking the uneasiness in the room.

"Oh no…" Wally groaned making everyone realize he had taken off his headphones already.  "She dressed me up as the stupid doll and prodded me to say it."  He said making everyone, but Wally, laugh. He would've said something but the gunmetal colored bus rolled up and they had to pack up quickly.

"I think it was the only she got you to admit you loved her."  Abigail said in a teasing tone that was only heard by Wally. She got on the bus shortly after muttering "colorful words" and blaming her father for ruining her life.

'That's true..." Wally sighed. 'It had been the only time I've told her that…' He suddenly felt sick for a moment. 'And it would probably be the only time I could.'


	6. Operation 6: You Just cked up

Disclaimer: I don't' own Codename: KND. I'm pretty sure an idea like this has probably been done… or something like that but does it matter right now? Didn't think so! And yeah I'd hate to say it but it won't be as humorous as it sounds but I'm not one to be too serious so stick around some humor will show up.

Operation 5: You just *ucked up.

"Oh Man, if I have to listen to that man talk about the rules and regulations again I might just wanna turn into that artist who cut his own ear off." Wally Complained.

"Yeah but I could recite it all forwards and backwards in my sleep." Hoagie said making Abby shake her head.

"So what now?" Nigel couldn't help but ask.

"We find out which barracks we're in." Hoagie said dropping his bag to the floor and squeezed his way through a crowd of kids.

"Did you make it?" One girl asked another kid.

"No…"

"I did…" One boy boasted. 

"Lucky!" They both said. "I wish I could be in Master Sergeant Sanban's group."

"Yeah but he's tough…" Another girl intercepted.

"But Kay's always in that group." The boy who made it said smirking.  

"You got into Kay's group?!?!" Someone asked. Wally couldn't take it anymore.

"Who is this Kay?"

"You must be new here." A girl said suddenly. "Kay is only the biggest legend here! She's is the best student here and the nicest."

"Every guy wants to date her but she declines because of some guy she cares about." Another girl said with a tone poisoned with jealousy.

"And if it's your birthday while we're here she'll do something nice for you… only the few who make it in her group knows what it is…"

"Something nice? Big Deal…"

"It is a big deal…" Hoagie said.

"Hoagie, you're back!!!" A girl said.

"Yeah…" Hoagie said before looking at his friends. "Let's go we're in the same crew…" He said. "But back to Kay. It is a big deal because she's the favorite of Master Sergeant Sanban. Kay can get anything done and get out of trouble if doing it. Master Sergeant is tough… mess up once and it's solitary confinement." Hoagie said making everyone pause.

"Let me guess… We're Sanban's new student?" Abigail said earning a soft nod from Hoagie. Shortly after Abigail left the boys to check out the girl's barracks; once inside she saw a bunch of girls all over the place gossiping about one girl in the corner of the room. Her black hair obviously was pin straight just by looking at her bangs. The rest of it had been pulled into a bun that settled at the nape of her neck. Unfortunately the other beds were taken so she was stuck on the bunk above the girl's bed.

"Hi…" The girl greeted without opening her eyes. "The name's Kuki and you are?"  

"Abigail Lincoln…" Abby said quickly only to hear a gasp soon followed by a tackle to the ground.

"Abigail Lincoln??  As in the ex KND member?"

"Who are you?"

"I already told you!!! I'm Kuki!" The girl said making Abby frown almost immediately. "Abby, it's me!!!" She sat up and lifted her shirt making Abby shield her eyes. "Look!" Abby hesitantly opened her eyes and saw a tattoo on the girl's lower back. There had been a rainbow monkey there with a number three 'painted' on its stomach then she quickly covered it up with her uniform.

"Girl, I knew you loved Rainbow Monkeys… but go that far?" Abby shook her head before accepting a proper hug this time… but that was short lived because a whistle was blown and the entire group of girls lined up. No sooner a Male had walked in to inspect the girls. Everyone stood at attention hoping to pass inspection.

"Iron that shirt..." The man said to one girl with a slightly wrinkled shirt. "Cut the strings…" He said to another girl tugging at a loose thread on her sleeve. He made his way down and stopped where Abigail and Kuki were standing he inspected them. "Laces are to be right over left." He eyed Abigail before continuing down the line. "I expect everyone to be in the mess hall in twenty hundred hours." The man said before Kuki rolled her eyes.

"So what are you here for?"  Abby asked as Kuki lowered her head letting her long bangs go back to covering her eyes.

"I can't tell you…" She said softly.

"Hey, Kay, You said you were going to teach me how to play poker!" A brunette said plopping on Kuki's bed.

"I did??"

"Yeah…"

"OKAY!!!!" Kuki said before glancing at Abigail. "How about we do it after dinner just before lights out?"

"Sure! But remember you promised."  The brunette said walking off.

"You're THE Kay?" Abigail couldn't help but ask.

"I am???"  Kuki asked making Abby frown as she laughed. "I'm kidding!! Apparently I am, I don't know how it started but it did…" Kuki said. "So, tell me what's been happening the past four years."

"Well…" Abby rubbed her chin thinking about all the gossip and stuff that had been going on.

"Man can you believe this guy?!?" Wally fumed to Hoagie and Nigel. "Because my eyes moved once I 'broke my bearing'" Wally said polishing his boots for the time being.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it but during inspection like that everything has to be perfect. He was going easy on you because you're new to the boot camp scene." Hoagie said. "…had it been me I'd be running laps."  Hoagie couldn't help but sigh. "Every year I spend at least one semester here… every year since my thirteenth birthday if you want to get technical."

"So then you must know this legendary 'Kay' then?" Nigel asked.

"Well, yeah I do…" Hoagie said. "Let's head to the mess hall now." He said as they all walked off.

"I hear she has a thing for rainbow monkeys…" The tallest boy from the DCFDTL, known as Vincent, said. (You know the one who stand in the back)

"Like Kuki used to…" Nigel pointed out before Wally stopped polishing to say so.

"Can you imagine if Kuki was this extraordinary Kay?" Wally said with a broad smile before laughing at the same time Nigel had. 

"I doubt she would be able to last a day." Wally said unaware that both "Kay" and Abigail were following behind them.

"No we've got to give her some credit…" Nigel said. "The day they take her stuffed animals away from her she'll be running the place in mutes…"

"Then go back to being a student in seconds…" Wally said as both guys stopped just outside of the mess hall laughing in hysterics. 

"So I see Inferno Military School has found two new flunkies… both of them jerks…" A VERY cold voice spoke out from behind them. 

"Just who are you calling a jerk?" Wally took quick offense to what was said. He turned and saw a girl with pin straight black bangs, that covered her eyes, and the rest of her hair was pulled into a neat bun. (I know I described it already but they're just meeting her.)

I'd back up before I got hurt if I were you, Shorty." She said lighting a fuse to Wally's short temper.

"I'd back up Wally really..."  Abigail said suddenly.

"Oh, Hey Kay, how's everything going?" Hoagie said.

"All's well with me, and you?" Kay said lightening her tone.

"Tommy's still annoying"

"I see… well let's go eat…" Kay said to Abby who looked at Nigel and Wally before shaking her head and went inside.

"Well, you've managed to make the next six weeks here hell for you Wallabe Beatles…"  Hoagie said.

"For what? The cruddy girl had no right calling me short…"

"But you are…" Vincent said.

"Doesn't matter… Underneath the Master Sergeant Kay runs crew 2k3…"

"We're in 2k3…" Nigel pointed out before pausing. "You mean…"

"Yup… She's the one who gives out orders when Master Sergeant is away on business… and that's almost always…"


	7. Operation 7: I Can't Stand Kay!

Disclaimer: I don't' own Codename: KND. I'm pretty sure an idea like this has probably been done… or something like that but does it matter right now? Didn't think so! And yeah I'd hate to say it but it won't be as humorous as it sounds but I'm not one to be too serious so stick around some humor will show up.

Operation 7: I can't stand Kay!!!

                Wally lay on the floor next to his bunk… Nigel was on top and already oiling up his bald noggin. He stared at the ceiling, his chest never hurt so much in his life. He couldn't believe just for breaking his bearing again with Kay he had to run twenty laps… then after that for being late to his history course he earned another twenty. He then yelled back at Kay for giving him all these laps which earned him another thirty laps but a tongue lashing from everyone else in the group. 

"You should shower before getting into bed. Tomorrow morning we got to get up early for PT…" Nigel said wiping his rag on his head as his head shone in the lighting. "And it's almost lights out."

"That girl is crazy!!!" Wally said.

"No, you just managed to get on her bad side…" Hoagie said.

"I've been on her bad side since I met her. This baffles me to no end because well what I was talking about had nothing to do with her…"

"You dissed the Rainbow Monkey?" Vincent offered.

"I said nothing about the rainbow monkey!!!" He said. "I'll go shower before I get laps for smelling bad…" He walked off to take a quick shower all the way muttering things about the girl while imitating her Asian accent.

"Hoagie, you know Kay like that… Do you think you can convince her to let up on him?"

"You know how Kuki can be, Nigel. Once she's made up her mind about being angry with someone she stays mad until she thinks it's time to." 

"Yeah I know Kuki can be that way but…" Nigel stopped in mid sentence. "But what does she have to do with Kay?"

"Let's just say Kay and Kuki's personality are very similar." Hoagie said emphasizing the word similar; unfortunately Nigel didn't pick up on that. 

"It's always been that way." Nigel said. "He always managed to rub Kuki wrong once and keep doing it after."

"Yup, that is why I refuse to get caught in the middle of it…" Hoagie said. "Too similar…" he said as it slipped over the shiny head once more.

"I see…" Nigel said. "Don't you think we should tell Wally?"

"No, it's more fun watching Wally work through Kay's fiery personality; besides it'll only last until his birthday. She'll still have the party for him but who knows…"

"Party?"

"Oh that's the nice thing Kay does… When it's your birthday she smuggles a small radio and cake inside and the whole group has a party but it has to remain secret…"

"But you were the one who told us that she has Master Sergeant wrapped around her finger."

"Usually she does, but the sergeant won't hesitate to punish those who get caught with her."

"Well, that's unfair!" The voice of Wallabe Beatles said. "Kind of like how she singles me out."

"Yeah well, I already told you, you got on her bad side too soon. Had you done it like tomorrow or something she wouldn't drive you to the ground with work."

"Yeah right…" Wally muttered sitting on his bed while trying to dry his hair.

"Lights out!!!!" A voice called out and instantly the lights went out.

"Cruddy girl…" Wally muttered laying on his bed towel and all.

                He found himself out on the field with bags under his eyes, he didn't sleep very and the fact that their entire squad hat to wake up before reveille sounded just made matters worse. He found himself half listening to her instructions while thinking over and over 'Cruddy girl, I oughta give her a good licking and maybe she'd know no t to mess with me.'  Sure it was a bit childish of him but it was exactly how she made him felt at times… like a child with a temper tantrum.

"BEATLES!!!!" She yelled in his ear. Almost instinctively he wanted to turn to the girl with the funny accent and yell at her, but he didn't feel like doing extra laps tonight so he kept his eyes straight and attempted to keep his temper in check.

"Ma'am, Yes, Ma'am!!"  He responded firmly not breaking his stance…  

"Did your pea brain grasp even a bit of the instructions I had given you?!?!" She said softly but stern enough to keep authority. "DID IT?!?" She yelled when she had gotten no response.

"Ma'am, No, Ma'am!!" He responded.

"I thought so…" She took a few steps away from him to inspect the others who hadn't gotten caught in a daydreaming their stance. "The circus midget thinks he is soo special he does not neeed directions. He feels as if he does not need to be here… RIGHT?!?!" 

"Ma'am, Yes, Ma'am." He replied softly.

"You think you're more special then the rest of us here?!?!" She was back in his right ear. 

"Ma'am, no, Ma'am!" He said.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME YES?!?!" She asked and he froze. She was going to twist up his words. "DID YOU NOT JUST SAY THAT YOU WERE SO SPECIAL THAT YOU DID NO NEED TO BE HERE?!?! I BELIEVE YOU HAD!!!"

"I did say yes, Ma'am!" 

WELL YOU LISTEN TO ME, ALL OF YOU! IF ANY OF YOU WERE SPECIAL ENOUGH TO NOT BE HERE THEN YOU WOULD NO BE HERE!" She started pacing back up and down the line. "DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!"

"MA'AM, YES, MA'AM!!" They replied simultaneously.

"IF ANY OF YOU WERE THAT SPECIAL YOU WOULD BE BACK HOME PRANCING AROUND WITH YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS… IF ANY OF YOU WERE THAT SPECIAL THEN I WOULDN'T BE HAVING TO STAND HERE LOOKING AT ALL OF YOUR UGLY FACES!!!" She finally calmed down. "And thanks to the circus midget all of you can drop and give me fifty…" She said '3…2…1…'

"Fifty?!?! There is no way in hell you'll make me do fifty push-ups this early in the morning!!" Wally protested. "Actually I don't even know why I stood here and let you disrespect me for this long and I've had it already!! I refuse to listen to another one of your bogus commands. I overthrow you and I'm in charge!" He said as the girl spun on him as everyone else held their breaths.

"Do you really think you can over throw me?" She asked her eyes still hidden by the pin straight bangs of hers.

"I know I can, you're nothing more than a stupid girl with power and you think you can ruin my life just because you have that stupid Chinese accent… and you have no life of your own! They say you're always here! Since you can't leave you try to ruin everyone else's…" 

"Lincoln!"  She watched Abby straighten to attention. "Go get the Paintball Rifles and meet us at the field!" 

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am." Abigail took off running towards the shed

"Move out!" She said letting the girl's lead. Once at the field everyone lined up against the wall while both Wally and Kay met onto the field. 

"What are we doing here?!?!" Wally looked around at the surrounding area. It looked like a rocky mountain trail only no trail all rock.

"You think you can challenge me because I am female and a couple of months younger than you." She noted when Abby came into the field. "But I am more skilled than you'll ever be, and I'm afraid you don't know the line between a stupid tantrum and authority. There is a reason I am second in command…" She said. "Omae o Kurosu…" She added a bit m ore softer when Abby had handed them both their weapon.

"He's a dead man…" Vincent whispered only to have Hoagie nod in agreement. Nigel was almost ready to ask but Kay suddenly sped off somewhere and Wally had left off a couple of shots only to have them splatter against a wall.

"Oh come on, Knee high, you can do better than that." Her voice rang out and it only seemed to echo around the arena since everyone else had been quietly waiting for an end to this pointless battle.

"Come out and fight!!" 

"Okay!" Kay said standing on top of a rock. Wally turned to her and began shooting at her as she jumped from one rock to another each time it seemed his aim was getting worse and he was becoming more angry.

"Ha! Now you've run out of rocks to jump on…" Wally was practically beaming as he stared at the rock in front of him and she had barely even landed on the one she was on now…

"You still haven't learned a thing, shorty!" She yelled jumping off the rock with one leg extended and she kicked the weapon out of his hand and he found himself crossing his eyes to see her weapon aimed. "When in a fight, your mind is the best weapon you can have. When you get angry you lose focus. Such a thing can easily cost you the victory…" She said.  "NOW! EVERYONE DOWN AND GIVE ME FIFTY… Except for the circus midget here… You can give me fifty then twenty laps after PT…" She then leaned over to whisper in Wally's ear. "And it's Japanese…"

"Huh?"

"My accent is Japanese, not Chinese, baka Australian." She said before walking off to bother the others.

"I can't stand that woman!!!!"


	8. Operation 8: Voyerism

Disclaimer: I don't' own Codename: KND. I'm pretty sure an idea like this has probably been done… or something like that but does it matter right now? Didn't think so! And yeah I'd hate to say it but it won't be as humorous as it sounds but I'm not one to be too serious so stick around some humor will show up.

Operation 7: Master Sergeant's Replacement+ Kay+ Sticky Prank= a VERY ANGRY Kuki.

(Two weeks later)

"Morning, Wally." Abby greeted the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah…" He muttered picking up his fork to eat the rationed food.

"Ignore him. He's been up all night working on some assignment." Hoagie offered.

"All assignments should've been done way before Kay takes over." Abby pointed out.

"Yeah well this is something I'm planning against the GREAT Kay." 

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Wally. Master Sergeant is back!" Hoagie said.

"So she's been de-ranked to a student?" Abby asked softly.

"Yes… I am…" Kay sat down looking rather pissed off for the day. Every now and then she'd mutter choice words in both Japanese and English.

"What don't like to take what you dish out?" Wally asked teasingly. She jerked her head up to look at him and she glared at him.

"You talk too much…" She muttered finishing her food. She then stood up and left. Everyone turned their eyes to Wally in a disapproving glare.

"She'll get hers…" Wally muttered.

 After the door closed behind her the whistle blew signaling the end of breakfast and time for the first class of the day. Everyone grumbled mildly and went their separate ways. That's the way the day had continued to go. Lunch time… Wally would talk about how much he hated Kay and how he'd get back at her, Kay would show up take her angers out on anyone, mainly Wally, and then he'd remind himself that she'd get hers… Shortly after everyone had one hour to themselves to get any work from their classes done before they were left in the hands of their Sergeant. Wally managed to be one of the last ones to arrive and he stood right next to Kay… he made sure of it.

"I guess you're finally a normal student like me…" He muttered.

"I'll never be a normal student like you…"She replied before looking forward to not get in trouble.

"Good…" Master Sergeant said walking down the group. He inspected everyone and stopped in front of Kay. In his eyes held some kin to sadness, possibly hurt. "You did this group well." 

"Just doing as ordered, _Sir." She said emphasizing the word sir as he flinched a little, and this confused Wally a little._

"Job well done, Cadet." He said.

"Thank you, Sir." She replied obviously trying to hold her anger back. Just at that moment a young woman ran up to the group. She stood there and even in her uniform it was obvious this woman was well endowed with the female body parts, glancing at her face she looked to be the lenient type unless you rub her the wrong way. Her fire red hair had been pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck and her green eyes were vibrant and full of life.

"Sergeant Thompson, ready for duty, Sir." She said loud and clear. 

"I have business to attend to; I do not wish the cadet to take over completely so Sergeant Thompson will be in control. IS THAT CLEAR?!?" 

"Sir, yes, Sir." The response came back and Master Sergeant looked at Kay at the moment.

"Is that clear Cadet?"

"Sir, yes, sir." She said softly breaking her bearing and everything. In Wally's mind she was going to get it since he got it bad for when he had done so on the first day, but nothing came and Master Sergeant walked away.

"Last I checked Cadet; you're still supposed to be at attention." Thompson spoke softly to the girl.

"I need not listen to you, Sergeant. I need not listen to Master Sergeant. A Couple more months and I need not see any of you again." Kay said tearing her hair out of the bun.

"You are in direct violating of Uniform code!" Thompson said.

"Seems like I am…" Kay said storming off. Thompson watched her go, her eyes held the same look of hurt that Master Sergeant had. But after a few blinks she stood and brought the rest of the group to attention.  
  
  


"Kuki, Girl you are some sorts of crazy…." Abby said. "You blew off the Sergeant completely."

"So what if I did? I can't stand her or my father." She said. "She was the reason my parent's divorced." Kuki admitted.

"What?" 

"My father has been working here at the boot camp for a long time now. Thompson had come to be his secretary so he had more time to work with his group. That Vixen eventually charmed my father and he started having an affair with her. Last week my father proposed to her."

"Oh, Kuki, I didn't know…"

"Yeah but my mom just died last year… It's like he doesn't even care!!" Kuki said breaking down in tears… the whole group of girls came to try and console her. "Then he expects me to be happy for him and her and to LIKE Amadahy."

"how could he ask you to do that?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah because of her he was tempted to commit infidelity and then your mom just passed away and he wants you to be happy for the wedding?!?" Another said.

"I think I want to shower…" Kuki said grabbing her bath stuff and heading off alone.  
  
"Alright are you sure you're up to this?" Wally asked Nigel while he positioned the rope properly.

"Yes, It'll knock that girl of her high horse" Nigel said climbing a tree while Wally climbed to the top of the girl's bathroom. "She does all these things to break the rules but doesn't' get punished for them!!" 

"I know, and she keeps calling me short!!!" Wally said nearly slipping when he got to the roof but he managed to press his face against the small window meant to let out steam. What he saw nearly made his eyes bug out of his head. There below him was the number one female he hated, naked as the day she was born unaware that she was being peeped at, especially since her hair was pulled up to reduce getting wet.  
"Wallabe Beatles, did you die up there?" 

"N-n-no." Wally tore his gaze from the small window. "She's in there… alone." 

"Even better." Nigel said. "Come get the bucket…" 

"Right…" Wally said almost disappointedly but went to get the bucket.

"Where did you find so much glue and paint?" 

"I made a deal with the dork that sneaks in his art stuff."

"Ahh…" Nigel said.

"Everything's in place…" Wally said crawling back to the window for another glance. 'Too bad though… you really are cute.' He thought silently as his teenaged hormones wouldn't allow him to look away. 

"Wally, let's go! Wee don't want to be caught red handed!!" Nigel said.

"Right." Wally said staring a little longer and something caught his eye. Something that made him chuckle… A Rainbow Monkey on her lower back with a number three on the stomach. He shook his head a jumped down and went back to the barracks with Nigel.

"What's got you smiling?" Nigel asked.

"Nothing…" Wally settled on his bunk.

"Wally cracking a smile for the first time in four weeks? What did I miss?" Hoagie asked.

"Well, Wally and I went off to play a small prank on Kay."

"Is that all that's got him smiling like that?"

"For a complete bitch she's got a nice body!!" Wally said.

"What?!?!"  All three guys exclaimed. That just didn't seem right.

"She was in the shower I was on the roof where a small window was."

"You did the one thing no guy has ever managed to do!!" Vincent said earning nods of agreement from a couple of other guys.

"It wasn't hard…" 

"Yeah but this is KAY we're talking about. Her senses are usually off the charts whenever she's naked. Many guys have tried and failed with lumps on their head and promises of laps around the entire campus."

"You've got to tell us what was it like? Her breasts big or small?" One boy jumped in out of nowhere. (Oi! Guys….)

"Did you see her tattoo?" Hoagie asked suddenly.

"Yeah the one of the stupid Rainbow Monkey with a number three painted on the….stomach." Wally said.

"That sounds like how Numbuh Three marked her toys…"

"Do you finally get the connection?" Hoagie asked as both Nigel and Wally gaped.

"You mean Kuki… Kay... are.. The same person?" They both uttered out as  an angry yelp erupted from the direction of the girls bathroom.


	9. Operation 9: The Kuki i knew

Disclaimer: I don't' own Codename: KND. I'm pretty sure an idea like this has probably been done… or something like that but does it matter right now? Didn't think so! And yeah I'd hate to say it but it won't be as humorous as it sounds but I'm not one to be too serious so stick around some humor will show up.

Operation 8: The Kuki I Remember…

                It has been exactly one week since the stupid prank and well Kuki just disappeared from the group completely. She hadn't even returned to her room that night, according to Abby, and well Wally was starting to feel REALLY guilty. The one friend he had longed to see for so long he had hurt… on purpose at that. He couldn't believe that the one person he spent his time hating since he got to this place was the friend he had to see… the friend he wanted near… the friend he loved more than anything.

"Hey Wally let's go…" Hoagie tugged on Wally's arm from the top bunk. "If we're going to go now's the time to do it."

"Go where?" He asked jumping out of the bed and slid on his boots not bothering to tie them up.

"Let's go! It's Vincent's Birthday…" Hoagie said as apparently the entire group of boys was hopping out a window.  Along the way they met up with the girls and they rushed to the wooded area they called the rifle training field… more like paintball wars. Once there Abby had already been there with a radio and a small table of food had been set up. It had been a rinky dink kind of party but still to even get this much at a strict place was enough.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Abby declared putting on an upbeat song as she started moving to the beat. After watching what was happening for a few moments Wally realized this must be the secret surprise "Kay" would give if it was a birthday.

"Hey don't just stand there Mr. Hunky dance!!!" A girl looking to be around the age of twelve or thirteen tugged on Wally's arm. Her hair was cut short and apparently she had attempted to pull it into two pigtails that didn't get too far.

"Mooshie, is that you?"

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"Mooshie, you remember Wally… OR Numbuh four from way back when." Hoagie said as the girl inspected him.

"Man if I knew you were going to turn out this cute I would've gone to Japan with mom and let Kuki stay here. Maybe you two would've been together and she wouldn't be such a grump!!" She said.

"What?!?!" Wally was awed more over the 'You two would've been together' Statement.

"Oh please I'm young not stupid. I knew all about your stupid crush on my sister." Mooshie waved him off. "Actually if I'm not mistaken that's why you started dating that stupid blonde girl on and off." 

"What?!?!" Was this girl stalking him?? "How did you-?"

"Come with me… you and Kuki just need to talk I suppose." She grabbed his hand. 

"She won't want to talk to me after the glue and paint thing."

"Well, probably not but with me she doesn't got a choice!" She gave him a wink. "Saw the break up with Jenna Gillespie. She was annoying anyway!"

"How did you-?"   
"Let's just say the hostess of the party has a hole in her fence…"  
But don't you stay here?

"Unlike Kuki, I loathe this place. For Kuki she needs to keep moving or she'll just lose it all and cry. She's tired of crying."

"Cry?" 

"She'll tell you, hopefully." 

She led him into a big house on the far side of campus. She walked up several stairs chattering about anything and everything. Silently Wally wished the girl would shut up. It made no sense for her to keep going on like she was, but then she stopped. 

Then she opened the door and shook her head softly looking kinda upset. Inside, Kuki had been there hair up in a high ponytail, black pants that showed off her lower body, and a deep green sports bra. Her hands were adorned with white tape and were consistently meeting up with a black punching bag. Her feet had no sneakers and her ankles taped up as well. 

In his mind he could still see the nude girl from the showers, but it amazed him how much the girl had changed. Her face didn't even look quite the same. Probably from the darkness she's been enduring he decided. She still was taller than him, and still very cute… hell if she'd crack a smile she's be gorgeous.

"Kuki…" Mooshie broke the chain of grunts and groans Kuki were letting out every time her fist collided with the bag. 

What…Do…you… want?" She asked in pants not even looking to her sister.

"Party?" Mooshie asked.

"No." She said simply. "I told you to take care of it."

"Whatever, someone's here to see you anyway…" Mooshie muttered pushing him into the room closing the door behind him.  Kuki stopped slugging the object long enough to look at him.

"Came to gloat about how you embarrassed me?"  She asked going back to swinging at the bag.

"So you did know…" 

"I think I would know your pranks by now, Wally."

"I suppose so… we did grow up together for the most part." He said softly and she stopped in mid punch completely.

"So you knew?"

"No… When I saw your tattoo after it was set up… Hoagie kind of helped put things in perception." He said softly.

"SO are you coming to say you're sorry now that you know it's me?"

"I want to, but what's the point? When I did it thinking it was Kay I felt no remorse for it." He said. "I just want to talk…"

"Now that we're even?" She asked softly looking at him.

"What?!?!"

"I humiliated you consistently so you humiliated me and we're even."

"What is going on in that solid head of yours?!?!" Wally practically screamed. "It has nothing to do with revenge! I just want to know why you didn't tell me… us that it was you."

"Abby knew, and Hoagie knew…" 

"But Nigel and I didn't."

"You wouldn't have gotten the point. I was going to when I overheard you and Nigel making fun of the way I used to be. Before everything had gone so wrong… I hate that stupid happy girl I had once been and I took it out on you for a moment. Then my father gave me the report on everyone and reason for being here. You have temper problems!!"

"I do not!!"

"Then why the prank, Wally? If it were for fun why not do it on Hoagie or Abigail, Or Nigel, your accomplice?!?!" She said and he looked at her and frowned. "It had been me… carefully chosen for me. It was because you were angry with me. It had been anger you could've used to put your PT (Physical Training) back up to the way it had once been."

"Kuki…" He said softly "Why didn't you have me and Nigel reprimanded?" 

"For what? Everything else I had done only made you angrier and you still hadn't learned, telling on you wouldn't make you understand." She was now red in the face from anger. "Leave…" She said turning from him.  He looked at her back… her body language had been sending off the signal that she wanted to be touched, comforted, or hugged in some sort of way… Or she really could be angry with him and the prank and wanted him to leave. He'll take his chances…

"Why are you so angry?" He asked softly hugging her from behind not really paying attention to the fact that she was sweaty. He had been right she just wanted to be touched; she just stood there slightly limp in his arms not really moving. "The Kuki I remember had no reason to ever get so upset over a prank, unless it included one of her stuffed animal getting destroyed or she had to get her hair cut. Hell the Kuki I remember was hardly ever angry."

"The Kuki you remember is gone Wallabe Beatles." She tore from his hold. "That naïve girl you knew isn't naïve any longer. She grew up and learned the harsh realities of the world…"

"I see…" He said softly and just stood there. She almost immediately felt guilty.

"You should go… I would hate it for Amadahy to find out I'm keeping her troop."

"I…" He sighed regretfully and headed for the door.

"Tomorrow is an off day… a day to get back to packing." She said softly. "Wait at the Mess hall after lunch… Wear something you're comfortable in …" 

"Right…" He said walking off…..

*~*~*~*~

(The following morning...)

"Happy Birthday Man…" Vincent approached Wally at the lunch table. Wally could've slapped himself, throughout all this mess he had forgotten it was his birthday.

"Didn't all you delightful kids celebrate your birthday at once?" Wally asked suddenly.

"We did, it was more like the birthday the delightful children had gotten together." Vincent said and Nigel nodded. 

"Right…" Nigel sighed. "In any instance it's nice to finally be in our own clothes for a change and not have classes."

"Not to mention when we get back we get two weeks to ourselves while they end the semester." Hoagie added earning nods of agreement all around.

"I guess it is great we're going back home…" Abigail said softly as the signal sounded for the end of lunch.

"So what are you guys up to after lunch?" Hoagie asked.

"I was actually going with my siblings to break in the paintball field the way it was meant to be broken in… none of the organized stuff." Vincent said.

"Alright I'm game for that." Hoagie said.

"I don't got anything better to do, I guess Abby's in." 

"Maybe we can see what true skills we have left of our KND skills." Nigel said.

"KND vs. DCFDTL… this will be awesome." Bethany, the blonde sibling, interrupted.

"Are you in Wally?" Hoagie asked as they left the mess hall.

"Depends on when, I kind of have to meet up with someone." Wally said slightly uncomfortably as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, it's cool. I've got to pack and that will take sometime so I'm thinking about three thirty?" Bethany said.

"Alright…" He said as the group separated. He stood there about five minutes before something dropped on his head. He bent to pick whatever it had been up and saw it had been another picture of the KND days… It had been when The DCFDTL had that party and both Wally and Kuki were tearing up the dance floor.

"Happy Birthday." The voice called from above him he looked up and saw Kuki sitting on the roof in an outfit very similar to what she wore from back then. Black and white sneakers, black pants, and a green sweatshirt that still had its sleeves way too long for her petite body, but it had the logo of the school on the front. She could only smile as what he wore came close to what he used to wear, orange hoodie, baggy blue jeans and white sneakers. Apparently they both knew whatever they would talk about today would eventually wind up a trip down memory lane…


	10. Operation 10: The unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't' own Codename: KND. I'm pretty sure an idea like this has probably been done… or something like that but does it matter right now? Didn't think so! And yeah I'd hate to say it but it won't be as humorous as it sounds but I'm not one to be too serious so stick around some humor will show up.

Operation 9: I missed ya Kuks… 

"So…" Wally sat up on the roof of the cafeteria with her.

"So…" She repeated softly. "I heard about Jenna… What was up with her?"

"You heard about Jenna? Have you and Mooshie been keeping tabs on me?!?!" He asked making her chuckle softly.

"Yes, Hoagie keeps me up to date on everyone and everything…" Kuki sighed and raised her hand to plop it on his thigh making him shift uncomfortably. "So tell me what attracted you to her in the first place."

"To be honest… I don't know."

"Well, she sounded like an airhead…" Kuki said grinning. "Especially if she couldn't hold o n to the best guy I know in the entire world. Trust me I've been across the globe I know…" 

"Thanks…" He muttered and then there was silence. Wally sighed and stood up kneeling behind her to hug her. "I've missed you Kuks…" He whispered in her ear. "What happened to you all this time??"

"So much…" She whispered leaning against him. 'Could I tell him the whole story? Yes. He's my best friend.'

"Kuks, are you okay??"

 "After my mother and I left she had been going to the chemo therapy for the cancer. It seemed to work for a bit. She no longer felt the pain of the cancer but her heart was another matter." 

"Oh…" He said softly. 

"After losing her everything seemed so wrong. Media plays out that love reigns over all things… but love broke my mother… and it's not fair." She sniffled proving she was now crying. "He expects me to like Amadahy… when it was her fault that she gave up hope."

"Well…" He paused not knowing what to say. Sure he expected her to have an emotional lapse with him today. He just knew it would all just gush out somehow and yet he still wasn't prepared.

"It was after losing her did I realize not everything was full of candy, fluffy stuffed animals and sunshine." She sighed. "It had been the harshest thing I ever had to deal with. Having my happiness and ignorance torn from me like that was worst than being separated from my true friends." She paused. "You know he even brought her to the funeral… She had the audacity to tell me she was sorry and knew how I felt."

"Maybe she did?" Wally asked and she tore from his grasp. 

"How could she?!?! If she knew how I felt she wouldn't have been involved with a married man!!!" She yelled. "She knew my father was married. We first met her at a dinner party shortly before we found out about the affair. Even if she did know she didn't care one bit!! The woman was selfish."

"But it takes two to make it an affair, Kuki."

"I know that!!" She screamed at him. "I don't even speak to my father. I refuse to." She sighed. "He didn't even think about Mooshie and me. He didn't care that he was tearing me from my little sister." She sighed softly.

"So he ruined your life… It could have been stress Kuki. You know, your mom was sick. He couldn't deal with the thought of losing her like that… so he got scared and went looking for a release anyway possible." Wally blinked when she looked at him. "I've really got to stop watching Dr. Phil."  She cracked a small smile but that quickly faded.

"But you don't understand Wally… Everything happened so fast that when it was over it was like running salt, lemon juice, and soap into a deep wound then sewing it shut." She sighed. "I'm becoming redundant." She said softly.

"I know you were hurt. That much is obvious when you became the all pro fighter you are." He touched her shoulder. "But you can't change the past, and you should move towards the future that could be as bright and happy like your past had once been. Keeping on the path you are is a path to self destruction. You don't want to die before your time. You could miss out on a lot. Your wedding day, any future children you may have, the friends you'll make, and the career choice you'll make." He frowned. "None of this is making sense to you is it?"

"Not really…"

"Oh…"

"All I know is the pain is immense pain. It's like it might not ever go away. So much was taken from me. Lost opportunities to remaining ignorant until it counted, especially missing the chance to watch Nigel break up with Lizzie for good. I could never stand that girl." She said and Wally couldn't help but laugh.

"Neither could I…" He agreed. "Remember when she first showed up and because of our teasing she gave Nigel that stupid helmet?" 

"Yeah and she made Nigel turn on us and he left up hanging in the restaurant." 

"Or how about this one?" He held out the picture she had recently given him with the party the Delightful children had thrown and everyone had paired up leaving Nigel to call Lizzie.

"Yeah…" Her tone was soft as if still contemplating the whole situation. "C-can you still dance like that?"

"O'course I can! The question is… can you??"

"I can…" 

"Prove it…"

"Huh?" 

"Ya heard me Kuki Sanbag! Prove it… right now."

"Fine… come with me…" She went to one edge of the building and climbed down the ladder on the side.

"Are you okay Amadahy??" Mooshie asked the red haired woman.

"Yeah... fine." The woman said from the doorway to the roof.

"Kuki didn't get to know you like I did…" Mooshie said looking at the hurt in the woman's face.

"But…" Amadahy said.

"Amadahy…"

"It's true. I didn't know in the beginning but after I didn't think about whose life I was wrecking or anything…"

"When you found out they were already divorcing…"

"Yes, but… I ruined her life."

"But you didn't know. Kuki just needs time with the people who knew and know her best."

"Okay, let's try this again from the top?" Kuki asked. "But this time no toe stepping and with the music?"

"Yeah, yeah… let's just get on with it." He said watching her walk across her bedroom to turn on the radio. 

She rushed back to his side just before the music started. He grabbed her hand and they stepped together. She jumped and he caught her before he flipped over her head. They then began to spin simultaneously unfortunately the wrong way on both ends and they tripped over each other. They looked at each other kind of in shock that they tripped before laughing. He stood up first holding his hand out to help her. She just sat there with her hair tousled all over. Part over her shoulder the rest gathering a little on the floor. Her head thrown back in fits of giggles and her face slightly flush from their little "workout".

Suddenly at that very moment she looked incredibly cute. In the back of his mind images of her in the shower prodded at him, immediately he pounced on the feelings trying to get rid of the thought creeping itself into his mind. But it had been too late. Teenage hormones had leaked the perverted thought in his mind. 

"I haven't laughed like that for a long time." She said taking his hand. He pulled up to pull her and she collided with his body.

"I'm glad…" He whispered lowering his gaze to her face before settling on her lips. Somewhere in his mind he had always hoped she'd be his first kiss but things didn't work out that way.

"Guess what?" She whispered. 

"What?" 

"I'm going to go back when summer vacation starts. It might not be long since the whole college thing but at least we get a few unsupervised weeks together."

"Uh-huh…" He said eyeing the rest of her face. It was amazing how cute she had grown up to be, cuter than he remembered. "What could be the worst thing that I could do to lose your friendship?" The question was random and caught her off guard.

"I don't know… Marry that girl Jenna??" She joked looking at him. Somehow she managed to still be slightly taller than him but not much at all. "Why do you ask?" 

"Good. Cuz I just know I'm going to do something incredibly stupid right now." He said licking his lips.

"Huh??" Her childish ignorance was obviously one trait that never completely vanished. "What are you talking about Wal-?" Her question was cut short by him pressing his own lips against hers.

*~*~*~*~*~  
*Bow furiously* I am so sorry!! I swear no excuse could really make up for my lack of updating. Just know things have changed and I'll update when I can!! So yeah Review and I'll get back to you all soon!!


	11. Operation 11: I love you Numbuh 1 always...

Disclaimer: I don't' own Codename: KND. I'm pretty sure an idea like this has probably been done… or something like that but does it matter right now? Didn't think so! And yeah I'd hate to say it but it won't be as humorous as it sounds but I'm not one to be too serious so stick around some humor will show up.

Operation 10: Tee hee… 

"OH MY GOSH!!!!" That was the only statement running through her mind as his grip on her shoulder loosened a little. She was shocked stiff at the moment. "This is not happening." She thought to herself before feeling him retreat from her unresponsive mouth. "No!" She practically screamed in her mind following his mouth as it went to pull away. 

She found herself pinching him a little when a smile spread on his lips before he moved to hug her closer to him in an attempt to deepen the kiss a little. She slowly brought her hands up to his chest pulling away gently. Her dark eyes studied his face. He had a pretty rouge stain across his face as he pursed his lips inward dimly wondering if he was only imagining things.

"Sorry." He said softly pulling his hands away from her.

"For what? It was nice…" She smiled at him wondering if her face has the same red to it as his did. She sucked on her lower lip before grasping his face in her hands and bent in to kiss him again.

"Oh dear god…" Mooshie said from the doorway. Both Kuki and Wally looked in that direction to see both Mooshie and her father standing in the doorway.

"Well, I have to go meet the others anyway. Some paint ball scheme between the Ex Delightful Children and Ex Kids Next Door." He said watching Kuki grin a little.

"And I wasn't invited… I'm hurt. After all I was Numbuh three."

"Yeah, yeah…" He waved her off. "It starts at three-thirty if you're going to show up. Good day, Sir." He saluted her father and nodded at Mooshie before finishing his hurried exit. Kuki sighed softly. "Perfect timing Mooshie..." 

"Well, Daddy was looking for you and we came to see if you were here."

"I see…" She said softly picking up her brush to brush out her hair.

"You can't ignore me forever…" Her father said as she cut her eyes at him before going back to her hair.

"Perhaps not..." She said making Mooshie gasp. For the first time in a year she responded to her father directly. "After all you are my father… I'll just do the opposite of what you really want me to do. After all it was your poor judgment that made things this way." She said icily as Mooshie walked out of the room.

"Kuki, don't you understand people make mistakes."

"Sure I do… I've made them myself first one being that I let myself lose touch with the friends who accepted me, ignorance and all. Second one was never telling you how I felt about the whole thing."

"I know you're hurt and you're angry."

"YOU CAN NEVER BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND HOW HURT AND ANGRY I AM!!!" She screamed making her father back up. Daughter or not the girl was scary when expressing her anger. "You didn't see her. You never saw how heartbroken she was when she explained to grandma and grandpa about the divorce. You never saw her weakening because of her therapy. You never saw her try to force out the energy just to help me remain the happy kid I was. You never watched as her hair fell from its roots in clumps as everyday passed. I saw all of those things… I was even there when she uttered her last words."  She paused.

"Kuki…"

"You and Mooshie were spared that much." She snapped at her father. "I was there holding her hand wishing for her to get better. Hoping everything would be alright despite the situation. What hurts most is that even with her dying breath she declared how much she still loved you and how I shouldn't be bitter to you. She asked- no begged me to forgive you. But how can I when you've broken her up more than she already was?" She turned to him. "Then because I was still underage and grandma and grandpa couldn't care for me because they had their own things to deal with I had to come back to you and her. I'll admit she tries to be nice but when I look at her all I can see is the reason why mom didn't try to fight hard enough. If she just fought harder she would've had a chance to live longer." 

"Kuki…" He touched her shoulder and she flinched but for the first time she didn't push him away. "Just thought you might want something to wear to the dance tonight…" A soft thud fell to the bed and she dimly remembered there was supposed to be a father daughter dance that evening with fellow colleagues from different schools.

"I'M NOT GOING!!!" She screamed as the door closed. She looked at the box on her bed and sighed leaving the house.  
  
  


"Abby, Are you ready?" The voice of Nigel Uno rang from the doorway of the girl's barracks.  
"Come on in… there's no one here but me." Abby called hearing his footsteps enter the empty room. She was sitting on her Suitcase looking at a picture in her grasp.

"It's almost three-thirty. The others will be waiting on us."

"I want to talk to you…" The girl said softly turning towards him. Despite the fact she had cut her hair and had it permed straight only to curl the short hair in some sort of layers, her bangs managed to stay the longest thing on her head. Right now those long bangs touched her lowered eyelash shielding the one true window to how she was really feeling.

"Ok…" He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Was it true??"

"Was what true?" 

"What Lizzie did, you know not taking her pills."

"I thought that would've have been confirmed to everyone about now."

"That was just wrong." She said. 

"Abby, why did it take for all of us to get to Boot camp to become friends again?" Nigel asked suddenly.

"I don't know. It started with Kuki leaving the group."

"Then you left. Why did you leave?"

"It's complicated…" She said simply.

"Too complicated to tell me, one of your better friends in our circle next to Kuki?"  She looked at him then at her lap where her old red cap was resting. She sucked on her bottom lip.

"Listen, I was sitting here for maybe an hour and a half now. Wondering if I should tell you the secret I've kept since we first found out you and Lizzie was together."

"A secret? What secret??"

"I loved you... and still do." She whispered.

"What?!?!"

"Yes, I know it's not like me at all but this may be the only chance I'll do this. I love you Nigel Uno… always have… I might always will." She looked at him. "I can't help it. It's just that even back then we had so much in common and you had my back all the time. But we were kids and you were with Lizzie and I couldn't take it anymore so I left hoping to get over you."

"Did it work??"

"No… I mean I'm going to ramble on like Kuki would but… I love everything about you. Your accent, your shiny bald head, and the red shirt you always seem to have duplicates of even as we grew up… The sousaphone you play. I can't help it but I had to let it out now." She said lowering her head. 

Her body was relaxed waiting for the rejection she just knew would come. In the relaxed position he could see the photo. It was a photo of him backing her up back in the KND days… it was also the day Kuki managed to save them with the flash camera she was carrying. Yup she saved them after making things worse with the flash camera. Before she knew it his hand crossed her line of vision making her jump. His hand paused before brushing her bangs to the side.

"You shouldn't wear your bangs that way. They don't suit you." He said eyeing her face. "Listen, I'm still getting over what Lizzie did… we were together for a long time. But given another week or two, to recover from this place, I'll have money to take you out to the movies or dinner or something."

"Don't give me a pity date…" She said as he stood up in an outfit duplicate to his KND days. She stood showing she too was in a similar outfit to those days.

"No one mentioned a pity date. You really are a cute girl Abby." He winked sliding on black shades. She slipped her cap on her head and together they walked to the paintball field. The (ex) DCFDTL were already there in their old formation while Wally, Hoagie and Kuki were there waiting for the two to show up.

"This should prove interesting." The (ex) DCFDTL said in their old monotone. They couldn't help but look at each other… was that how they really sounded??

"Ex- KND… Battle Stations!!"  
*~*~*~


	12. Operation 12: Reconciliation at the dinn...

Disclaimer: I don't' own Codename: KND. I'm pretty sure an idea like this has probably been done… or something like that but does it matter right now? Didn't think so! And yeah I'd hate to say it but it won't be as humorous as it sounds but I'm not one to be too serious so stick around some humor will show up.

Operation 12: Reconciliation at the dinner 

"OK guys, I see you later!!" Kuki called out laughing. She was covered in paint from head to toe. She walked into the house and saw Mooshie sitting on the couch with a mask on with Amadahy. "You look ridiculous Moosh'" 

"I'm not covered in paint when I have to meet dad for the Ball."

"I'm not going… Why didn't you go?" 

"Simple… I'm not the daughter into this stuff. Dad wanted to impress others with the daughter the colleagues you never met."

"And never will." 

"To be honest he saved mom's dress just for you." Mooshie said as her sister walked off.

"Tell me what I missed." Amadahy stood up and followed the girl upstairs.  
"But Amadahy…" Mooshie looked at the woman. "She still doesn't get you." 

"I know… but I think it's time we really sat and talked. She's been here for almost a complete year and not a word has been said. That's not normal, besides I have to tell that it's been called off." Amadahy added before rushing up the stairs. She went to her room to wipe off the remnants of her facial mask. With a sigh she went into the girl's room. 

On the bed was the box he had taken out of the closet previously that day. She opened the box and gasped at the dress inside. It was a pearl white dress obviously meant to be form fitting. She had forgotten how petite the Asian woman had been and seeing this reminded of why Kuki disliked her so. The woman just absolutely beautiful… She was just ordinary compared to her anyway. Curly red hair, blue eyes and freckles could never measure up to the straight black hair of the woman, the unusual bright green eyes. Had she been born and raised in California instead of Japan she would definitely made covers of every magazine.

"Get out of my room." Kuki startled Amadahy making her turn to look at her. She could see the anger building on her face when she noticed the dress was out of her box. "You looked much better with the mask on NOW GET OUT!!!!"

"I want to talk to you."

"You just talked to me now leave!"

"Not until you listen!!" The red haired girl yelled back.

"Why should I listen to you, Amadahy?!?"

"You probably shouldn't. I just thought I'd at least to talk to you at least once before your father is ready to ditch me altogether." She held up the hand in which the shape of an engagement ring was. Kuki narrowed her eyes a bit.

"So he called it off. Good…Don't think by getting to know me will be your last resort to fixing things with him."

"He called it off because you're not happy with it. I'm not using you as a last resort or anything." She sighed softly. "It's just that up until now I say something to you it goes unheard."

"So I ruined your wedding. Great, but it's not my problem you're upset about it."

"I'm not. It's your father who's hurting." Amadahy said. "You see I've been thinking about the pain I've put on your family, and I felt guilty. As much as I love your father he had his family."

"What's your point?"

"I was jealous of your mother. I remember meeting her for the first time… back when you were maybe just two. I had forgotten I met her but I had. Even then she was a beautiful woman with an extraordinarily cute daughter who followed her looks and a devoted husband. All I ever had was a fiancé who preferred my twin sister because she was easy, if you catch my drift." Amadahy sighed. "I wanted what your mother had… even more so when Mooshie was born. So when your father had shown any sign of attraction to me, I took it. I knew it was wrong but I was desperate. I was being selfish… really selfish. I mean yeah I was happy when he wanted to see me despite your family, but you and Mooshie were always important. That's why he never forgot a birthday gift for you, or a Christmas gift. He even sent chocolate to you for Easter."

"He had…" She thought ruefully. 

"You were his daughter and for that he was grateful. I mean I spent time around Mooshie so she got used to me. I had hoped to bond with you when you came back. I even backed off when you desired the time to get over it all. I can't change the past and end your hurting; I don't want to replace your mother. To be honest I think you'd hate me if I had shown up after your mom's death, merely because she was your mother and you loved her. Even if you hate me forever, don't hurt your father. It takes two for an affair… But it takes one to decide to forgive and move on, not necessarily forget."

"Get Out!!" Kuki said pointing at the door. "Please… go." She added softly not looking when the door slammed shut. Kuki sat on the bed looking at the dress.

_"Mommy, Are you okay?!?!" Kuki looked at the woman on the bed she currently was slipping in and out of consciousness. She had been hooked up to many wires and had an oxygen mask on her face. Most of her beautiful silky hair had already fallen out and she was inhaling deeply, as if to counter act the pain._

_"Kuki…" She smiled softly at the young girl. "How was school today?"_

_"It was fine… I got an A plus on the essay I wrote. And I'm confident about the test I took today."_

_"That's good…" The woman replied sleepily. "Did your father send you your birthday present?"_

_"Yeah… I got it today when I got home." _

_"What was it??"_

_"A green sweatshirt… the kind with the hood…"_

_"Does it fit?" _

_"I don't know." _

_"You won't try it on??" She turned her face from her daughter._

_"You know how I feel about him and his gifts."_

_"You are his daughter Kuki Sanbag!! He's not trying to buy your forgiveness, just letting you know he hasn't left you out of his thoughts. He was always doing things like that."_

_"Stop talking so highly about him." _

_"Kuki…" The woman turned her head back to her. "He has made a mistake. We all make mistakes sweetie. He still loves you and well… Just don't stay bitter with him. Things happen for a reason. Stay happy and loving."_

_"Mom…" She watched her breathing slow. Instinctively she grabbed her mom's hand._

_"Promise me… you won't stay bitter with him."_

_"I promise."_

_"Good…" She told her daughter before the grip on her hand loosened and the beeping of the machines became monotonous. _

_"Mom?!?!" She looked at the still figure as the beeping seemed to have gotten louder. "Mom, open your eyes… MOM!!!!" _

"Mommy… I… broke the promise." Kuki ran her fingers over the dress. She stroked the fabric dimly aware of the doorbell ringing. "Mommy…" 

She ran to her dresser and grabbed her underwear. After that she went to her closet and found a pair of white sandals to match the dress and slipped her feet in them before snapping the strap around her ankle. She then rushed to the mirror and shook out the excess water in her hair that wasn't rung out before blotting them with her towel she then ran to grab the halter dress and slipped it on. On top of her dresser she found some shimmer powder and dusted her shoulders and some of her arms before sliding on a pink stain kind of color and adding a glossy color over that. She then ran to Mooshie's room and grabbed a couple of bangles off her dresser a pair of earrings and the white purse Moosh' had hanging on the wall. She emptied it out then ran to her room and threw some stuff in it before rushing down the stairs.

"Kai, you remember my daughter, Jelisa." One of the other males at another Military school.

"I do… and she looks as if her looks have grown more like her mother's even more." He kissed the back of the young girl's hand politely.

"Thank you… Have you brought Mooshie again this year? Jelisa asked.

"Well, no, I haven't…"

"Forgotten about me have you daddy?"

"And who is this young woman?" Jelisa's father asked.

"I'm Kuki…" She supplied herself. "Pleasure, meeting you." She shook the man's hand nearly crushing his fingers in the grasp.

"SO this is the fighter of your girls…" The man beamed. "She too is a beautiful thing."

"Doomo Arigato Gozaimasu" Kuki tilted her head a little. 

"Jelisa here you are." A proper looking man approached the group. He could be better recognized as the Ex-KND member Numbuh 274.


End file.
